


Please Mike?

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Mystrade [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade had always liked cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Mike?

Greg Lestrade had always liked cats; he'd always wanted one but never got one. He'd never had a boyfriend to look after it with but his hectic work schedule for the last few years had finally started to decline.

He had a chance once, the first time he'd gotten married. But just with Greg's luck Sean was elegiac to cats, the marriage ended when Greg walked in on Sean having sex with Greg's best friend.

Now he was married to Mycroft and still wanted a cat.

It was five thirty and Greg had gotten off early, he was passing a pet shop. He didn't usually go this way but traffic was hectic, he seen possibly the cutest cats in the world and pulled over.

He parked the car making sure he had his wallet and phone texting Mycroft quickly.

[You're not elegiac to cats are you?]

[Random question…I don't believe so, why?]

[We're getting a cat]

[No]

Greg ignored the last text in favour of walking into the pet shop. He talked to the shop assistant.

He walked into the cat in closer and almost died of cuteness, he wanted them all but he couldn't buy them all that would be insane.

He stayed there for a few minutes before choosing two cats, a black fluffy one and an extra fluffy white one.

He sat on the floor and put the cats down taking his phone out positioning it between his knees. He grabbed the cats pressing the timer, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

He quickly texted Mycroft the photo.

[Please mike?]

[…]

{Pleaseee]

[…..]

[Pleaseeeee]

[…fine]

Mycroft got home at eight "Gregory?" he called, suddenly Mycroft felt something scratching at his leg, he looked down to see a black cat clawing at him.

He pushed it away with his foot "GREGORY!" he shouted when the cat kept coming over to him.

Greg ran out "what? What is faith okay?!"

"What does it want with me?!" Mycroft demanded, pushing the cat away once again.

"He just wants to get to know you…" he shrugged.

"Wait what did you say it was called?"

"Faith…"

"No…I refuse to have a cat called faith" he picked the cat up wrinkling his nose "his name is Lucifer"

"Lucifer…"

"Yep, Luci for short" he petted the cat before putting him down "where's the other one?"

"Oh Frost? Living room" Greg walked into where he had been before, sitting down taking a sip of his beer. He laughed at the disgust on Mycroft's face.

Frost was sitting in Mycroft's spot, it was beside Greg, and the angle never got glare on the TV and was close to the fire.

"Get up!" Mycroft said shooing the cat. Frost looked up at him before curling up and falling asleep.

"Gregoryyy" he whined when Frost wouldn't move.

Greg chuckled picking up frost allowing Mycroft to sit down; he sat down crossing one leg over the other and glaring at Frost. Greg put Frost on Mycroft's lap, smirking at the disapproval on his husbands face.

After an hour Mycroft finally began warming up to Frost and Lucifer. Greg leaned over "Mikey bear" he teased knowing Mycroft hated his pet name for him.

He pouted "yes?" Greg leaned over further making kissy faces at him.

A smile crept onto Mycroft's mouth and he kissed him softly "love you"

"love you too Mike"


End file.
